


I Love Him, Dad.

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris is Insecure, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles is full of love, age gap, mentions of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The one where Stiles is over his boyfriend hating himself and questioning their relationship, so he finally tells his father about his much older boyfriend.Things go a lot better than he expected.





	I Love Him, Dad.

When Stiles sits down at the cafeteria table during lunch, he's about ready to explode. Or implode. Probably just cry for a few hours. Yeah, crying it is. He couldn’t even look at Allison as he hands over the set of keys to her, hoping she'll understand.

She doesn't.

“Why do you have these?” She asks, _Why do you have my dad's car keys_ is what she means. With a sigh Stiles looks up, and feels the tears slip at the look of concern on his best friends face. “Jesus what did he do now?”

Stiles laughs a little, but it's hollow and broken, and he can see the rest of his pack turn away, giving them some form of privacy. They've learned to do that now. They all know Stiles is dating someone and they all know Allison knows who it is. They also know it’s a secret, one Stiles isn’t ready to share.

“Was being a fucking asshat. Why does one man have so many doubts about himself!? So he wouldn't drive me! Ally, he said ‘If you're acting like a child you'll be treated like a child’ and completely ignored me! So I took the keys and drove myself to school.”

“Hey it's okay, i'm sure you didn't do anything,” Allison tried. She's too familiar with her dad's relationship, can literally never escape it. She doesn't really mind, especially when she sees her dad so happy. It doesn't usually last, he's too plagued by doubts, but sometimes it's there, “He loves you too much.”

“Yeah, I know.” Because Stiles _does_ know. They've been together for a year now, he knows very well just how much Chris loves him. He takes a few deep breathes, gets himself and his magic under control before continuing, “I’m telling my dad today.”

“Oh shit.” Ally says, because yeah, oh shit, “I can come with you?”

Stiles considers that, really thinks about it. If her dad saw that Allison was okay with it maybe he'd be more willing to accept it? Maybe less so? “Please.”

* * *

Stiles decides to tell his dad at the station, because at least there he can't openly shoot him.

His dad is not happy.

He starts off by yelling, yelling horrible things about Chris and the type of man he is. He doesn't stop, not until he notices his son is quietly crying, holding the hand of his friend so tight her face is scrunched up in pain. Or maybe the pain is because of the things he just called her father. Why is she even here?

He stops, mid rant and he's not even sure what he was saying, but it's enough for Stiles to speak and what he says breaks John's heart, “Don’t make me choose, Dad. I don't know who I'd choose.”

That's when he realizes it. His son is in love with a man far too old for him, a man closer to his own age then his sons. He looks over to Allison then, how she can just be sitting there, outwardly calm albeit the discomfort she's in, “What are you doing here?” He asks, no anger anymore, just curiosity.

“I’m here for support, mostly. Also, my dad loves Stiles, more than he ever loved my Mom.” She says with a shrug but her grip on his sons hand gets tighter, “He's never been this happy before.”

And to that, John has no idea what to say. Because maybe this man _isn’t_ using his son for sex? Maybe it's more and the way Stiles is now hyperventilating tells him it _is_ more.

“Son, calm down.”

“Everything you just said, every fucking word that came out of your mouth, are the same things that keep Chris from loving me.” The breath Stiles lets out is resigned, like he's comes to terms with this, “He hates himself, because he believes all the things you just said.” Then he laughs, “God I’m so glad he wasn't here for this. It would've broke him.”

“Son,” John tries, but his son isn't having it. He’s mad now.

“No! No okay! I love him, he loves me! I was not forced into anything, I was not tricked into anything! I entered a relationship of my free will, and I fucking love him! Either you get with the program or butt out!”

And with that, Stiles is storming out the station, Allison trying to keep up behind him. He’s so much like Claudia, and in that moment, he has no idea what to do, but he knows what his wife would have done.

* * *

John Stilinski finds himself staring at the phone number he just typed in. It takes him a long time before he can hit call, and he doesn’t breathe until the line gets picked up.

“Chris Argent.” The voice says, and well at least it was the right number.

“Hey Chris, this is, uh the Sher- uh John. John Stilinski,” He says, because this is a social call and he doesn’t want that reminder to add tensions. “I’m calling about my son.”

“I’m not sure I can be much help.” Chris says, but his tone is different, tighter?

“Cut the crap Argent. I’m going to give you one chance at telling the truth. Are you dating my son?” John says, Sheriff voice in full swing. All he gets for a long while is silence, he checks his screen twice to see if the other man has hung up.

“Yes.”

John thinks it sounds more like a sob than anything, “Then you better be at the house for dinner at 6.” John says, breathing out, “Oh and don’t tell Stiles. Bring your daughter as well, if you’d like.

And then he hits end before either of them can screw this up.

* * *

The only text Stiles gets that day is from his dad. It’s 3:30 and he’s still crying in his bed.

**_From: #1 Pops: Please make something special for dinner at 6._ **

After reading it he calls his dad's cell three times and the station twice, but he doesn’t get through. He knows what this means. It’s his dad trying to make peace, and yeah, Stiles is upset, terrified actually, but losing his dad? He can’t let that happen. So he does one of the things he does best and he cooks. He starts the sauce for the lasagna. It takes him half hour to cut everything up and fry the beef and sausage but it's a nice hour. He's calm, able to really think and he waits as the sauce all comes together. After he builds it, he puts it in the fridge because it’s still a little early and decides to also make dessert. He pulls out enough stuff for red velvet cake since he has cream cheese frosting left over from a few days ago. He puts both in the oven together.

He starts on the salad at five. He doesn’t have much but he has a few veggies left over to throw in and its salad, so there’s really no rules. His next text comes through after he turns the oven off, leaving the lasagna to stay warm.

**_From: #1 Pops: Look nice._ **

And okay, _now_ he’s worried. But he obeys, because he figures his dad isn’t going to kill him. Worse case he's setting him up on a date. He’ll smile through it, of course, then yell at his dad afterwards.

When his Dad gets in at quarter to six Stiles is sitting on the counter and icing a cake. “Red velvet?”

“Oh, yeah. And lasagna.” Stiles shrugs

“Grammas recipe?” John says stepping closer, placing a hand on his son's shoulder and trying to meet his eyes

“Yep.”

“Good. Our guests should be arriving around 6, I’ll go get changed and you can let them in?” John says, stepping away before Stiles can question it.

He was wearing dark jeans a dark red henley. He looks nice _enough_ he decides. He doesn’t really care about looking nice for anyone other than Chris, anyway. The doorbell rings as he’s taking the lasagna out to cool, and he puts the cake into the fridge before answering.

When he does, he’s pretty sure he’s stopped breathing because Chris is wearing a deep green dress shirt and dark jeans with fucking loafers. He’s hitting several of Stiles kinks right now, (Daddy, Professor, Businessman) and Stiles has to remind himself that getting hard right now is _not_ appropriate. He’s also severely fucking confused because Ally is standing behind him in a blouse and some sort of stiff pants.

“You’re dad invited me for dinner.” Chris says and he looks physically pained to be here, and Stiles is immediately sure his boyfriend is about to be shot.

But he doesn’t get shot, because John is suddenly there shaking his hand and saying, “I had to officially meet my son's boyfriend.”

And then they’re having dinner, and at one point his dad and boyfriend bond over _guns_ , and suddenly Chris is the supplier for the force and Stiles just stares at Allison who is staring back. Because now his dad is friends with his boyfriend and it suddenly feels like he and Allison are _co-third wheeling_ and it’s _weird_ , but he doesn’t question it, just kisses Chris in the kitchen a little before they all watch the game together.

Yeah, that could have gone a lot worse.

Chris also stops questioning their relationship. The start doing groceries together, going out to eat and on actual dates and it’s _nice_ , and sometimes he gets ditched by his _boyfriend_ who is going to the shooting range with his _dad_. He doesn’t even care, because a few years later his dad walks him down the aisle and Chris is crying at the altar and in that moment, he’s never been so at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
